The present invention relates generally to a device that prevents unauthorized use of an electrical appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lockable box adapted to receive the plug end of a cord from an electrical appliance to prevent its insertion into an electrical outlet.
Parents may wish to prevent their children from using many electrical appliances contained in the modern household for various reasons such as safety, control, and discipline. For example, a parent may desire to restrict a child's use of the television, VCR or radio so that the child may use the device only at approved times. This control is important especially for those broadcasts or channels having violent, sexual or immoral themes, which parental discretion dictates must be unavailable for viewing by their children. Similarly there are other electrical apparatus in the average household which might be dangerous in the hands of inexperienced operators such as young children. These other devices include items ranging from shop equipment to curling irons. While parents may instruct their children not to use various electrical appliances, it is difficult to monitor the children's use of those appliances, especially when the parents are not at home. The need to prevent unauthorized use of electrical appliances and other electrical apparatus extends far beyond household applications into schools, businesses and many other environments, especially when potentially dangerous machines are involved. Consequently, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive device that can effectively prevent unauthorized use of electrical apparatus